Cargobob
The Cargobob is a military and civilian cargo helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Western Company in GTA V. Description GTA San Andreas The Cargobob is among the largest and heaviest helicopters in the game (on par with the Leviathan). Its fuselage is most reminiscent of a CH-47 Chinook (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp); however, it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller Sikorsky S-92. It also features a Fenestron-style tail rotor. It will always spawn with a desert camouflaged livery; coincidentally, it spawns only in the Las Venturas area. Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles, as the ramp from the back cannot be operated. It is very slow due to its weight. As it is very heavy, it is difficult to adjust altitude, turn, or conduct other evasive maneuvers; it also lacks any form of defense. It is, however, very strong — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire. Having only two doors, it is only capable of seating two. The Cargobob is then a poor choice as a helicopter. Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|A Cargobob in GTA San Andreas. GTA V The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low and Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Also, the tail boom and rotor appear to be inspired by the Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight. Contrary to popular belief, it does not resemble a CH-47 Chinook, but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout, but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. It can be landed on the water. However, it will sink if you leave it while floating or if you go down too rapidly. To land on the water, the player must slowly descend and it will eventually float once "landed" on the water. Swimming players may enter the Cargobob while it is floating. It also has a fully-textured cargo bay. In GTA V, it is operated by the United States Marine Corps and Jetsam. Pressing right on the D-Pad deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach. The helicopter's maneuverability is affected by the vehicle that you try to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off) and the winch can snap off if it is severely damaged. Note that the hook cannot be retracted and thus will be deployed permanently unless it snaps off or you reload the Cargobob model through the use of the helipad. To do this, select any helicopter by pressing right on the D-Pad then get any helicopter except for the Cargobob, then switch back to it and you have reloaded its model. Cargobob-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Cargobob in GTA V. Cargobob_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Cargobob-GTAV-RearDoorOpen.jpg|A Cargobob with its rear door opened. Liveries While the GTA San Andreas rendition of the Cargobob has only one possible livery, the GTA V rendition has a total of 3 possible liveries. These are a black livery (obtained by buying it on Warstock Cache & Carry in singleplayer by Trevor), a Marines livery (found in Fort Zancudo, on helipads in GTA Online, obtained by buying it on Warstock Cache & Carry in singleplayer by Franklin and Michael), and a Jetsam livery (can be stored using a method during Monkey Business). There is also an extra livery, a Marines Cargobob with Trevor Philips Enterprises paintings, used in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method), that can be acquired using a method. Cargobob-GTAV-Front.jpg|Marines livery. Jestam-varitant-cargobob-heilcopter-gtav.png|Jetsam livery. Cargobob-tp-varinant-gtav.png|Trevor Philips Enterprises livery. Cargobob.jpg|Black livery. Jetsam Cargobob.jpg|The Jetsam Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Desert Camo Cargobob.jpg|The Marines Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trevor_Cargobob.jpg|Trevor's Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions GTA San Andreas GTA V * Monkey Business * Cargobob GTA Online * The Fleeca Job - GTA Online Heist. Locations GTA San Andreas * On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks) or flying above the fence. * Inside the Area 69 airfield, on the small airstrip near the Hydras. Area 69 attracts a 5-star Wanted level upon entry, and the airspace above it is guarded by SAMs, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. GTA V * Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. * Can be found on a helipad near the Barracks's spawn point. The helicopter is always almost ready to take-off, so the player needs to shoot at the pilot in order to obtain it. * A black variant can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. ** As of update 1.16, it will now be the military variant, meaning if the player has one, it is unique, this works for all characters. * Can be obtained and kept during the Cargobob mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. * The Jetsam variant can be obtained by doing the same method above, except the player has to kill themselves after parking the Cargobob. GTA Online *Can spawn at various helipads after level 22. *Parked at Los Santos Naval Port. *Can be found flying around Fort Zancudo and occasionally taking off east to the runway. Note: Only the Marines livery may appear in GTA Online. Notable owners * Military * Trevor Philips * Jetsam Trivia GTA San Andreas *The Cargobob is almost as resistant as the AT-400 in GTA : San Andreas. It can stand large amounts of SAMs (around Area 69) before catching on fire. However, on the iOS port, its health has been reduced to Raindance-level. *In GTA San Andreas, the Cargobob has a small rear bay, but it cannot be accessed. GTA V *The GTA V Cargobob is the first and only tandem rotors helicopter to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Unlike the Skylift, the Cargobob can carry vehicles out of missions. *On the sides, a specification reads: "Max Load Capacity - 15000kg", meaning that the Cargobob can carry 15 tons, which is inaccurate because the Cargobob can carry the Rhino Tank which weighs 60 tons, as seen in The Paleto Score. ** The TPE Cargobob labels "No Fatties" over the same spot. ** Although in normal gameplay, it is hard to fly stable while carrying the Rhino. This may be because it only uses a hook while the one seen in The Paleto Score is modified with ropes attached to the Rhino. Thus, it has a better grip on the tank. *After the I'm Not A Hipster update patch, there was a glitch that caused the invisible wall that prevent vehicles to enter the bay to always appear, preventing players to enter and explore it. It was patched after the Independance Day update patch, however, it also patched the door from opening altogether, rendering it impossible to store vehicles. *The Cargobob can carry all land vehicles, watercraft, containers, port-a-potties, rocks, etc., but cannot carry aircraft or railway vehicles, it should be noted that some objects will disappear when flying too far from the area where they were picked up. *The Marine version of the Cargobob has the tail number 435. The Jetsam version has the number N-LS69 (another reference to the 69 sex position). *It is possible to stand on the side-mounted pontoons while it is in flight. This can be achieved by parking a car next to the pontoon when the Cargobob is on the ground, climbing onto the car and then onto the pontoon. Simply park a car next to the pontoons and climb onto the side via the car to achieve this. *The cockpit window is bulletproof to a certain extent. *A one-time rare Trevor Philips Industries Cargobob can be obtained after completing the Cargobob mission. It will be at the Sandy Shores Airfield and is locked, however can be exploited and unlocked. This can be done in two ways: **Use Snapmatic on the phone, wait a few seconds and go out, it will then be unlocked. **Place 2 vehicles right next to the Cargobob and press Y (Xbox 360) or Triangle (PS3), it can be achieved, but is tough. *The Jetsam variant lacks the nose equipment found on the black and Marine variants, possibly because being a civilian aircraft, it does not need that equipment. This results in a smoother nose resembling earlier versions of the CH-53 Sea Stallion or even the SH-3/S-61 Sea King. * The Black variant of the Cargobob seems to still have its Marines badging, as when you look very closely with broad daylight, you can see "MARINES" on its fuel tanks on both sides. This means that this is just a Marines model with black paintjob, turning it to black, unlike the Jetsam variant which has unique paintjob and decals. * The TPE variant, compared to the Marines and the Jetsam variants, has its fuel tanks slightly moved to the rear. See Also * Leviathan, a heavy amphibious helicopter in GTA San Andreas. * Skylift, a heavy helicopter capable of lifting vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V. Navigation de:Cargobob es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft